


Eustace is Dangerous

by Ton (tonkatsupls), tonkatsupls



Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Charm, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/Ton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Djeeta helps charmed Eustace calm down a bit.
Relationships: Djeeta/Eustace (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Winter 2k19 Drabble Gifts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578643
Kudos: 33





	Eustace is Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> For Taylor???? Steve????
> 
> Written based off the following art: https://twitter.com/saaaan_1/status/1132650762201206785?s=20

A chill hits Djeeta’s spine as Eustace slowly rolls her blouse down. She struggles to not shift in her seat as she feels Eustace press against her, his form both keeping her warm and threatening to cause her own combustion. Djeeta gulps, her mind scrambling to find something to think about to help her relax, but only really succeeding in replaying the events that had transpired.

_ “Eustace!” _

_ Djeeta is too late to prevent the Erune from getting blasted with the full brunt of the creature’s ray. She briefly watches Eustane stumbles backward before turning back towards the enemy, intent on dealing with the monster herself. “Hyaah!” She lunges towards the enemy. With a swift slice of her sword, the monster is felled. _

_ “That should do it…” Djeeta heaves a breath, glad to finally be rid of the nuisance. She glances back towards Eustace, who leans towards the cave walls for support. “Eustace!” She runs to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Eustace, are you all right?” _

_ “I’m… I’m fine.” Eustace’s breath is short, and it does nothing to soothe Djeeta of her worries. Still, she steps back as Eustace shakes his head and gets up, a distant look in his eyes. _

_ “Are you sure you’re all right?” Djeeta asks with a frown. Eustace nods, stepping forward without another word. _

“Djeeta…” Djeeta can’t help but straighten her back at the sudden sensation. Eustace’s breath is hot against her back, and Djeeta feels as if her entire body has gone red (though it probably has). She feels Eustace grab her sleeve, tugging it down her left arm. His right arm snakes around her chest before settling just below her left boob, his pointer finger sinking into the soft skin of her chest. “Captain…”

The Erune’s naturally deep voice has gone even deeper, and Djeeta is certain that her body is indeed the same shade as a rose.

_ “Captain.” _

_ Djeeta is unprepared for the hand that grasps hers, or the fact that it comes from someone so typically reserved as Eustace. She stops immediately, turning her head towards Eustace, whose steely blue eyes hold a strange, almost pink, glint to them. _

_ “We need to talk.” A light flush, barely noticeable unless one was paying close attention, colored Eustace’s face. “Somewhere quiet.” _

_ Djeeta furrows her brows. “What’s wrong?” Yet Eustace does not reply, only giving a light squeeze to her hand. “All right. My room is close by, so we can speak in there.”  _

Djeeta bites the bottom of her lip.  _ Who could’ve guessed that he had gotten charmed… _ Being afflicted with Charm wasn’t uncommon, but even the worst afflictions tended to disappear after a while. But apparently Eustace was still being plagued, so he had to resort to the second most effective way of getting rid of Charm: riding the status effect out.

Only his target is Djeeta.

_ I can survive this.  _ Only Djeeta’s heart is louder than the thoughts that race through her head.  _ I can do this _ .

She immediately yelps as something cool and wet presses against the nape of her neck. Her breathing quickens as Eustace licks at the skin.  _ Or maybe not. _


End file.
